Dark bond 1
by motherless2.0
Summary: I don't like how they took the threat out of Esdeath, by making completely her ignorant, of Tatsumi being a member of night raid. So I changed that and she will do something to remind the reader just how evil she really is, every chapter and Tatsumi's past will be far darker in this story. I hate happiness. More corrupt factions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Esdeath was happy, she finally had her Tatsumi back and she felt so happy, _even flaying and dismembering a million men could not make me this happy_ , she thought. She hugged him tightly as to keep him always with her and said "it is you my love… I don't care what you've done, I don't even care if you are on the other side, you belong to me," she held her beloved ever tighter.

Tatsumi responded by saying "huh?" and she replied "it's alright honey I know all about you cute little suit of armorer and your night parties," she looked down with a sweat smile, into his inquisitive green eyes, as she played with his ever messy hair. She then said to him "I will have you my love… why did you leave me? I was so alone, and for you I would have looked past it?" Then Tatsumi said "because the empire disgusts me," with fire and determination held in his eyes. Then he said, "wait Esdeath-san, why are you here?" He thought it would be best to change the subject and he was curious as to her purpose for being there. "Oh I was just eliminating some danger beasts, they were a nuisance," she held him a bit tighter into her cleavage. Esdeath knew that he had changed the subject but she wanted this moment to last as long as possible, to allow her to infiltrate his mind and bring him under her loving control and domination, to make him like her. She continued, "But now I have you and I could not be happier, by the way honey, why are you here?" _I will does this firm and gentle, as to have my love and all that he knows_ she thought to herself. Tatsumi came out of her grip, showing her his sword as he smiled, the smile she loved so much, and said "I am training to gain prowess in battle." "Good for you my love," she felt his arm muscles up and said "you have certainly put on some muscle," she then patted him on the head and messed up his. She brought him quickly back into her embrace. As Tatsumi thought, _at least she is not torturing me to death, instead she is trying to bond with me_. _I can use this._

Then Esdeath sensed someone and said to Tatsumi "unfortunately there are even more nuisances my love, stay here," she then let go of him, as she drew her rapier. Then she said "Come out or I will eliminate you," and then a voice responded, "Fine I'm done playing with my toys anyway." "So you were the one who sent out Dr. Stylish's creations, how about you become my guest in the dungeon," Esdeath said with seriousness and Tatsumi thought, _I might be able to get away if guy is half as strong as he thinks he is, otherwise back to seduction_. Syura came out smiling like a madman and said "sorry bitch but, that is not my style, shambles!" He clapped his imperial arm together as a mark appeared below Esdeath and Tatsumi, and it sent them flying through time and space.

Chapter 2

They touch downed on a sandy beach with the tropical sun beating down on them. Tatsumi was surprised and showed it by saying, "how … what?" But he quickly calmed down and started to think _this is most likely an imperial arm, but teleporting sounds a bit far-fetched, so it could be a hallucination_. After crafting this explanation he said to Esdeath, who had been accessing the situation as well, "Esdeath-san I need you to hurt me, but in a way that will not be permanent." Her face lit up and her eye twinkled as she turned to her love and she said, "Tatsumi honey, you are into such a wonderful fetish, we really are fated to become entwined into each other." Tatsumi had a surprised look on his face and with wide eyes he responded by saying, "No... Just thought we might be in an illusion or something along that line, and if so I should not feel anything from it." Tatsumi looked inquisitively at her and she said "oh, okay honey then I'll just do this," she quickly licked his cheek and before he could do anything she quickly slide her tongue gently into his open mouth, she then brought him close to her. He closed his eyes and then she took her tongue and licked his left eye. Then she said, as he got away from her, "well that was far too real and you taste too wonderful for this to be an illusion, let's get a view of the area." She bent down, touched the ground and a pillar of ice formed under them, propelling them into the air. Esdeath said "what a wonderful view my love" and she turned to him continuing "is it just me or does this not feel like a date?" Tatsumi looking slightly surprised said "aren't those usually planned," she smiled and said "we must plan one out then and just call this an unplanned romantic get-away honey."

A large humanoid danger beast, just like the one that Dr. Stylish transformed into, arose from near the coat of the island, it then started running towards their position. Esdeath thought _a chance to show him my power and make him want me_ , as she moved in front of her beloved. With a large smile plastered on her face she said "you require a good skewering," then she summon house sized icicles and lobed them at the beast. They struck the beast all over its body, forcing it onto its ass, but the fiend quickly rose again. Smiling she said "tenacity I like that." Tatsumi then said to her "Esdeath-san you should aim for the part of the head with the humanoid looking thing coming out," as he pointed at its head, "my thoughts exactly honey." She put her hand on the pillar, spawning a large icicle from it right at its head, which it dodged. Tatsumi thought to himself _my turn_ , he ran across the icicle at break neck speed, as Esdeath said "Tatsumi." He came running up to the humanoid protrusion and drove his fist into the top of its head, putting all of his momentum into it and causing its neck to break. The monster fell to its knees then onto the ground face first, just as Tatsumi ran onto the back of its head.

Esdeath smiled sweetly, as she thought _such beauty and power, you are like me, but I will make you more like me_. Then another beast arose and Esdeath smiled from ear to ear and yelled "I will take care of this one honey." Then she jumped above the charging beast and summoned a huge glacier from her hand and it crushed the beast as she laughed and smiled, flying through the air. Tatsumi thought _cool power, I should get her to join us and turn against the empire_. Esdeath landed perfectly atop her lasted conquest and look at Tatsumi with lust and thought _he will be mine._

She ran down off the giant mound of ice towards her beloved Tatsumi and as she did, she remembered how he saved her life and stole her heart. _It was a month and a half ago, I had just returned to the capitol and I was famished and felt like seeing the capital. So I went out into the capital. There I guzzled down some chicken at a street vendor, however, I shallowed a bone and started choking. Everyone just watch, probably because they feared me or despised me and were just waiting for this to happen. I thought to myself, "how could this be I am the mightiest of all, how could my death be this mundane." But, alas an angelic voice said "don't worry you, I'll help you," and that boy got behind me and held me tight forcing the chicken out. I felt loved and comforted for the first time since my tribe died, then the boy ran away saying "Bye, member to take smaller bits next time." I told myself it meant nothing letting him go in the process, I did not even see his face, and however, I felt longing and wanted to feel loved again. To cope with this I started by hunting down and flaying, castrating, mangled and all-round tormenting the people that had just watch me dying and did nothing. This one man begged me not kill him for his family, so then I said, with the sweetest smile I could muster, "really… what's your family like?" He already had the skin of one his arm flayed off and he was on drugs to amplify his pain and keep him conscious. He said "I have two kids and a pregnant wife." I smiled and laughed… and finally said "I'll just arrange a reunion." He begged me not to hurt them, when realized his mistake that is but, I hurt them anyway. In fact, I cut open his pregnant wife right in front of him and rubbed it all over him. But, soon enough I realized this did nothing to quell my thrust, I still wanted to be loved, no matter how much they screamed._

 _Thus, I made a list of requirements for a lover: he must have the potential to be a general, he most have grown up outside of the capital, he must be younger than me so that I can sexually dominate him, he must be fearless, and he should have a kind and innocent smile, innocent like the angelic boy that saved me, though I just assumed and told myself that the boy was weak anyway and probably ugly, so it was actually a good thing that I let him go. Then I gave this list to the emperor and prime minister, so that any fitting this description would be directed to me and I sent out my Three Beasts on two missions to bait the infamous Night Raid. But, on the last they were killed, leaving me even more alone. So I built a new team the Jaegers to hunt them down and following this, I setup a tournament, with the grand prize being the sheers of creation, to find a lover. In this tournament a beautiful boy, either 14 or 15, crushed every opponent and won with the most beautiful and innocent smile possible, reminding me of myself when I was young. At the moment I decided that he would be my lover and walked down to congratulate him. When got to him I said "here is your prize" and he said in that lovely angelic heavenly voice "Thank you," immediately making me realize that it was him who saved me that day, it was him who I yearned for, my dreams have come true. This caused me to cum. I imagined, but never thought it could happen. I snapped a collar around that lovely neck of his and said "you belong to me now my love." I knocked him out and took him back to my room after he started protesting. I felt happy and satisfied with him in my possession, but that night he asked me to join the rebellion and brushed it off as nothing. However, after a week I left him under the supervision of Wave and he ran away. Rght after this Wave said he encountered a member of Night Raid wearing Incursio and they also got away. After sending out two search parties to find my beloved, only getting one back, and subjecting that idiot Wave to light torture, I looked up this Imperial arm and realized it was Tatsumi's sword and he was a member of Night Raid. But this did not make me hate him, I loved him even more and wanted to dominate him even more. He will be mine! I will have him, all to myself! Tatsumi is mine! Esdeath be Tatsumi! Tatsumi be Esdeath! All mine! Mine!_

Rough draft


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

 _I deserve the best,_ Syura thought to himself, as he searched for a new "toy." He was in the market central place of the capital at the time. He found what he was looking for a young women of about 18 or 19, with auburn hair and full of youth. _She will do as a toy_ , he thought to himself as he licked his lips. He waved to one of the city guard under his control and pointed to her. The guard immediately the guard went over to her saying that she was wanted for questioning arresting her for "questioning." The guard put her in shackles and brought her to Syura's apartment. _At least he pays me for this, my family needs the food. Besides if I didn't he would kill me_ , he thought.

When Syura return to his room she was there tied to the bed, he smiled wickedly and said "You're a lucky one to be chosen as my fuck toy." He took of his and she started to cry and said, "Please don't." "Perfect nice and tight," said Syura, as he inserted his member into her. He went for a whole minute before, all the while his poor victim cried. When he was done he took it out and said "I'll keep you." Then he went over to the fire place taking a brander from it, like the one used on livestock, and walked slowly over to her. She started to plead with him, saying "please don't, please I'll do anything just don't hurt me." He said, "You will do everything I ask slave," as he pressed the brand into her abdomen, causing her to shriek in pain. Then he thought _I wonder how their doing I probably still alive, it's only been 8 hours, well I'll just open the portal tonight. Would not want my father to loss his most powerful general, until I surpass that bitch. It is not like she knows… otherwise, No! don't think about it, those idiots have no clue. She is probably raping their very souls right now, probably did the same to the boy, for shits now that I think about it. She's pure evil._

Chapter 4

Esdeath caught up with her love on the beach and hugged him. Then said "I'm here my love, you did so well in killing that beast," he said to her "thank you Esdeath-san, and you killed your opponent in quite an amazing manner as well." "My love you should take off your jacket and sweater, it so hot here," said Esdeath as she took off her uniform. _I hope she isn't disgusted by my scars_ , he thought and then said "Ok, your right" as he took off his sweater. Revealing his black undershirt and the scars on his arm, where nails used to be. Esdeath looked at the scars on his wrists and thought he was crucified _, I will have to find out who did this and bring them in chains as a present… I will use the fiend as an instrument in his education, but better to soften him up first, besides went through that and he is still such a sweetheart_. _This whole trip has been perfect timing._ She went over and hug him saying "you look lovely with less on, honey." Tatsumi smiled and said "why thank you Esdeath-san, you look beautiful yourself as well."

"Tatsumi honey I just realized something. Your rhetorical ability has increased greatly, have you been educating yourself?" Tatsumi smiled a bit and said "well I have learned how read a couple months ago and have been practicing my writing more." He then reach down into his jacket on the ground, whipping out two small books one titled _field medicine of the imperial army part 5 of 10_ and another labeled in pen journal, and a pencil to showing them to her, saying "I read anything I can get my hands on and I have been writing fiction for the fun of it as of recently. I keeps these on my person for just" "That's nice honey, keeping one's mind sharp is important for a warrior," she said with a smile. He responded "as is said knowledge is power."

Then he asked her "so what books do you read, Esdeath-san?" _She's trying to talk me up to get information about my mind set, to further her eventual attempt to recruit me, but I just have to out play her or die_ , Tatsumi thought to himself. Then while running her fingers through his hair she said, "I like to read some Romanizes and some darker erotica like _Children of War and Empire_ , it contain such beautiful scenes, unfortunately it had to be banned, for its content." "Yeah it could have used some more editing, but overall it was good. I like the parts were the empire's corruption was put into the light, why did the empire ban it anyway, banning it kind of makes them the empire look weak?" he said to her. "You know why, you said it yourself honey why would you say that makes the empire weak?" she responded. "It only to takes a mediocre novel, that needs more detail, to put the empire in a sweet, what else could it be seen as but a sign of weakness? Also what was your favorite character anyway?" Esdeath responded "Saginui, that man has such a way about him, with his love of fighting and death, I find him to be quite intriguing." "Yeah, I find darker characters to be more interesting to, who knows Hano-Hersteller may focus on that one next time around, and will spare more detail."

Esdeath smiled and said "I would be happy with that, well anyway I'm glad we have a similar taste in literature, even if you are a bit harsh." _I'll use this to throw her off_ , Tatsumi thought to himself. "That is something," he said with smile and blushed, "I didn't think you had such rebellious tendencies, it makes you far more interesting." Esdeath smiled smugly, thinking _he is coming my way_ , and said "I do, do what I want."

Tatsumi _thought I feel strangely attracted to her this time around_ and asked blushing a bit and said "and what do you want to …" But right as he was about to finish that sentence, two men: a tall one carrying a massive axe  & wearing samurai armor and another short one wearing gauntlets and a goatee, came out of the jungle as the short one with a douche style goatee shouted "Esdeath, you will be eliminated and your little pet too, for the chaos you have wrought upon the empire." _No one vag-blocks Esdeath wait I could you this to connect with him,_ Esdeath thought. _I'll preempt her_ , "Which one do you want, Esdeath-san?" said Tatsumi as he drew his sword. Esdeath smiled and said "I always the taking the biggest opponent." She unleashed an incredible aura of killing intent and then said with a wicked smile "I'll enjoy cutting you to piece." Goatee said "you will die painfully, boy if you turn against her you would be helping to restore the empire to its former greatness." "Jokes on you, I hate the empire and as you said she is the one bring it to ruin. Wait are you two couple?" said Tatsumi with a curious. "What… how dare you! I am a soldier of the emperor, plebian low-class runt! I come from one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the Empire!" shouted the goatee and Esdeath laughed, _my love you have him on the edge_ she thought, and Tatsumi said "is your little outburst because, you're the one taking and you do not want that family of yours to find out?" Esdeath laughed again and after a short stammer the goatee shouted "I will show you hell with my imperial arm, ice guan wind of the north!" He unleashed some killing intent and fired a blue blast, which Tatsumi anticipated and dodged, moving towards his target, the blast leaving ice were it was. Esdeath lunged towards her opponent and he swung his great axe with incredible speed, but all for not as Esdeath blocked with her bare hands, freezing it and then shattering it. As this occurred Tatsumi engaged his opponent fired another shoot which Tatsumi dodged and he cut off Goatee's arms.

Under Esdeath's foot formed a surface of ice, from which arouse an icicle which grew and impaled her opponent from anus up through the skull. _All I will not torture in front of Tatsumi, until later when I form an emotional connection with him, don't want him to associate me with the trauma that he has had to endure, in a negative way, more then he already does that is. I seem to have avoided the worst of that, he is like me_ , she thought. Goatee screamed in pain and cried, saying "why? How? ..." and Tatsumi said "because your pride and ignorance let your opponent control you." Esadeath said "yes you controlled him with ease, honey good for you." She smiled. "Please…. please have mercy I tell you everything..." Tatsumi thrusted his sword into his throat saying "no, I am not a jailer." "Honey you should not have done that if he was going to spill all the intel he has," and Tatsumi said, "Well you should ask first about something like that, I can't read your mind and also, no." "Why, no?" asked Esdeath, "Because my opponent not yours and you killed yours." "Well that was because they were throw-aways, which would not be told anything important or the person who sent them is an idiot that would an idiot that would brag about their victory, so unless he is just going to give it up it's not worth finding out, and he was going to do that," Tatsumi smiled a little and said "You already know why I killed him, before he gave you the intel." Esdeath knew why, he hates the empire and wants to there to be infighting in the ranks, but she hugged him gently against her breast and looked lovingly upon him and said "I know, honey you don't like the empire, but we should to work together, besides I care about." She hugged him tighter and said "Ok, honey?" Tatsumi, just said "Ok, but did you know that know them?" Esdeath smiled and said "Yes, a bit, they were just some noble born idiots, not really anything to interesting about them my love, now let's explore this island." Thus, they explored the tropical island.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Akame was in her room, by herself, thinking on her bed. _The first time I met Tatsumi he looked half dead and starved, poor boy, with scars all over his chest and abdomen, rather large stitched-up cut on his abdomen, scars where nails were on his wrists, and a fierce determination in his eyes. I have rarely seen such determination, but never on someone with those types of inquiries. He faster than I could ever except from someone in his condition, I have fought thousands, none as tenacious as he. We battle briefly crossed swords, but my skill and speed were greater, I cut him with my blade, Murasame. But, he did NOT DIE! I told him "you are defeated," he responded "Na, I live... na matter how much stuck, I ill fite." He came at me but Leone separated us and said "Kid, we're not here to hurt you, Akame, he seems to be immune and victimized by these people." She was right, he had no markings, I was stunned, all that were cut by it died, let alone someone that had clearly endured hell itself, an unheard of feat of constitution. But, then I noticed a birthmark on him that I have not seen for ages. The boy clearly did not believe us, then one of his tormenters revealed themselves, he flew at the girl with such speed and kill we felt a surge of killing intent, cut her in half. I said "he must have endless potential." He turned to us and said "yep, Bulat grab him, we'll take him to base." Bulat grab him but he struggle for dear life and had to be knocked out by Leone and tied up by Lubbock with cross tail._

 _I told Boss, that I knew him, that I and Chrome left him to die as an infant, that he was my half-brother, I made her promise not tell him. She was surprised, I assured her that I was sure, due to the birthmark. Not to mention he looked like my mother, the one who was thrown in prison for the crime of adultery, I should never have blamed the baby. We removed the stiches that were holding the wound on his abdomen shut and maggots came out. They must have been feasting on his intestines. After these came ouyt, Bulat suggested that it would be kinder to put him down, that would eventually die from these wounds or infection anyway. But as he said this some of the intestinal wounds started healing and everyone agreed otherwise. We closed up his wounds, put him on IV and let him rest._

 _When he woke I fed him, he healed at an astonishing rate, after a consuming several portions of meat, he had a healthy glow to him and the cut from Murasame completely healed, along with the one on his abdomen. I was glad, after all my sister was on the other side of this war, planning on taking my head and slowly dying, but by turning against the empire I was rewarded with my baby brother. One family member that wouldn't die on me, that would not abandon me with their death. Eventually, he was brought before, who told him the suffering was a result of the Empire, and that if he joined he could gain justice for himself. But, he did not fully take this at face value, so having seen him looking at the books on myself with wonder, I convinced him that I would tutor him in that if he joined. He join and I was happy._

 _He learned at an astonishing rate, he barely knew anything about written language, but soon he was reading all by himself, whenever, he could. He read books of all genres and on any subject. He even began to write, and he was very gifted, though some of the members thought his writing was incredible dark. He also trained with each of us, learning and growing stronger at incredible rate, his potential was truly infinite. He even slaw an imperial arm user, Zanku, though it was mainly his mind that did. He read Tatsumi's mind and killed himself, due to him, having felt Tatsumi's pain. My brother's mental vigor is incredible. He really is my brother. We eventually, became his family, giving him the love I had denied him long ago. But, then Shelly was slain by that rabid dog, and he was sadden but talked him through it to ease his pain. He even saved some random woman, with long blue hair, who unfortunately was Esdeath, but there was no way he could have known. She was in civilian clothing and Boss did say she always wore her uniform. Then when Bulat was killed in their fight with the Three Beasts, I told him that it was not his fault, we did tell him to save random strangers from such things. But form this he gained Incursio, the ever dragon demon armor, which would evolve to its environment to protect the user as long as they live, and because of his insane constitution, this in theory makes him invincible. Then to cheer him up we convinced him to enter Esdeath's tournament, unfortunately she won and took him as her prisoner of love. But, he escaped, luckily without Chrome or him ever finding out that they are brother and sister. Unfortunately, Dr. Stylish followed him to base, but we dealt with him and those enhanced troops. After these events, we left the area with two new members and so began his best writing yet. But, now we have returned to hunt danger beasts and deal with the empire._ Akame thought all of this then rolled of her bed, and thought _when will he return, it's late, Lubbock better will not have lost._

Next chapter is the end of the arc.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Tatsumi and Esdeath had been exploring the island to together for several hours, this made seem to have made them quite happy, and they had come upon their defeated enemies. Tatsumi said, "I wonder if they have anything interesting, maybe a knife collection or food?" "Or journals and books, you can have them, I know you like those honey," she responded. Tatsumi smiling said "and you can have the sake, I noticed you like to drink it occasionally." Esdeath blushed and smiled, saying "Oh so you were watching me all that time, you can't keep your eyes of me, can you?" Tatsumi blushing put his top teeth on top of his bottom, then smiled and said "maybe." _He is so cute when he does that thing with his mouth, makes me want to do things to it_ she thought and then said "Don't have to hide from me honey and I'm not going to hide my interests in the least." She brought him close to her and thought to himself _I have always felt this weird connection to her, it's part of the reason I saved her life in the first place, but why? I want to destroy the empire, especially the imperial military, its main religion, and its nobility, all of which she is sworn to protect or is a part of. It's animalistic. It's as if we were meant to become one. No, I most continue to resist, this women is a genocidal maniac, she is trying to kill the closest thing to a real family I have ever known, with a propensity for torture, I can't trust her, she will kill the ones I love given a chance, but she could help them too, I would most likely lose a fight with her, so I guess I'll just have to take advantage of our connect and seduce her to the rebel cause, she could even help me kidnap Chrome for Akame._

Tatsumi said with a blushing smile "we should probably search their camp now, besides I work better at night, so we should do are most rebellious interests then, if you want..." "Oh you are a naughty boy aren't, I also like the idea of doing things in the dark, especially to you honey," she responded with glee. _Oh looks like I succeed in the seduction that had already occurred, now I have to tie it to joining Night Raid,_ he thought to himself. "Okay," Tatsumi said with a hint melancholy tone, detaching from Esdeath who said "let's search for anything useful and you get the books," "and you get the sake." "How romantic of you, my love. My heart truly bleeds for only you," she said. Then thought, _I love him._

They started going through their tent and Tatsumi said while looking through baggage, "so Esdeath-san when was your first drink of sake, mine was on a dare from my quote on quote little friends and it taste terrible so I spat it out, you?" Esdeath looking under their beds said smiling "well honey I'm glad that you didn't take to it, that's bad for your health, but I first did it when I took my vows to join the Empire." _Time to gamble and gain some respect and influence_ he thought. "Well don't be too concerned about me drinking sake, I am naturally immune to toxins," he said. "Really honey, what makes you say that?" she responded, thinking _I don't want my baby doing anything stupid and getting hurt_. He gets up and looks at her with an innocent smile "I'll tell and then demonstrate, first off Akame-san cut me with Murasame to no effect and 's poison gas had not effect on me, all because my body was able to purge itself of toxin and injure. For no reason that I know of I have this ability, now for the demonstration," he stated and took out a knife.

And then he stab himself through the hand and withdrew him is knife without flinching, the wound started to heal as he raised his hand to show her. Esdeath approach and said in a gentle voice "did that hurt honey," the wound disappeared and Tatsumi said with a slighter smile and sad eyes "a little, but I'm used to it by now." "You are, as ever amazing honey I wouldn't want you to get killed, I'm glad that we are getting to know each other," Esdeath said smiling as she brought him into her arms, kissing him on the forehead, thinking _whoever made him used to pain, is going to become intimately familiar with it when get a hold of them_. _But, I am glad that he has this power, it just shows that I was right to love him and I should never let him go and that we are both hard to kill_.

He then _thought get this out in the open to muddy the waters, by clearing them_ and said with some sadness "yeah without it your beasts would have killed me, like they did onii-san … but that's all in the past and… it was just as much my fault for saving you as for you sending them… They died quickly if that helps," and she responded by hugging him tighter and said "its alright honey, I love you…. I can't be angry at you, I'm sorry for your lose honey." _It turns out that the worst happened, but he to feels a connection and has forgiven me. I'm happy that we made such progress,_ she thought and kissed him on the forehead. She then said "I'm glad you told me honey, that's very kind of you," "yes another… one random act of kindness, has the power to propitiate a corrupt empire that enslaves the countless masses and ends in the life… I'm sorry… I really am a terrible person… I'm just a bit upset with myself, can you tell me why you joined the empire in the first place?" he asked looking up into her with tears in his sorrowful yet unflinching eyes. Shit. _Well I did see this one coming, eventually, good thing he's stuck on this island with me,_ she thought. "I joined the army as a private, to gain strength, education, and find worthier combatants." She stroked his hair lovingly, looking upon him like a bear looks at her cubs and continued, "So honey why did you join the rebellion?" "They saved me and brought me back from the brink of death and out of the hell I was in, and eventually we became family, so why are you still in the empire, when you can get all that in the rebellion without having to slaughter hundreds of thousands?" he finished his sentence with an inquisitive look. Diving right at me my love, this kind of stuff "Because, I can't just betray my vows and subordinates, and those innocents will die anyway, because that is the fate of the weak, it is the order of things. I'm sorry honey, the strong devour the weak, and all must kill to survive. But, your friends are strong, they can join my team. Even, if they are enemies of the empire, I will convince the Emperor to forgive them of their crimes and we can just pretend yours never happened," she said looking down at him. "We both know that will NEVer happen ever. Besides I have been told my very existence is unnatural and for me to continue living an atrocity and tragedy, and I want to destroy the laws of nature that way I can keep all the people I love, so why don't you join the rebellion, because with the simple act of not killing me you betrayed the empire and those subordinates. Speaking of that thanks for letting me keep those broken gauntlets, I real like tinkering with things" he responded with a smile. Esdeath smiled down at him and said "well honey were probably going to be here for a while anyway, so why don't you think it over honey."

"Ok, but just remember I only do really interesting things with blue haired rebels," he said blushing and looking down into her breasts. She smile and blushed, then pushed his face into her mummeries, and said "you're terrible honey." She then spanked his ass and he tucked lower lip under his upper lip. "I'll save that for when you change your mind then honey," she said to her beloved. "Let's go explore this island honey, we really didn't find anything at their camp anyway" she finally separated from her beloved. Tatsumi's stomach growled as a small boar broke a stick in front of them. "Look Esdeath, a per-exploration snack," he said as his eyes light up and his mouth watered.

After, they quickly caught the swine they tied it upside down and slow bleed it, to keep it tender. Or at least that's what was said by Tatsumi. Then they ate it in an instant. Next they went out to explore the island in its entirety. They seem to enjoy each other's company, though they were constantly trying to make jokes about each other's faction.

Eventually night fell, and they set the camp fire in the camp of their fallen enemies. "Tatsumi-chan honey, I want to draw you, because look adorable, so can you sit over on the other side of the fire," said Esdeath. He looked up at her and smiled saying "Ok, if I see them on some wanted poster, I am changing this adorable face to something less adorable." "Honey, don't you dare hurt yourself young man…" she said looking at him sternly, but then she switched to a soft and loving look and pinching saying "besides I will never let you go and I will never betray your trust my love, because I love you." "Thank you, Esdeath-san, your nice too, you should join rebellion to keep Tatsumi-chan," he said to her. "Oh you're so cute and sweet, get over there and let me draw you, honey," she said and he went over to the other side of the fire, and squatted down. He smiled at her and she said blushing "can you please take off your shirt honey?" "Okay Esdeath-san," he said blushing at her, adverted his eyes as he took off his shirt. He had several scars on his body, including one on his abdomen, which was all the way across but did not suggest that it was a deep as it had been but was barely there. "Your gorgeous, my love."

"Thank you Esdeath-san," Esdeath blushed and smiled, "Tatsumi-chan honey, can you go a bit further for Esdeath-chan and take off all of your clothing," she asked him. Tatsumi's face turned red and he tucked his lower lip into his mouth. He then said "Okay… Esdeath-chan only if you agree to not show anyone a picture of me nude." "Honey, I would never do such a thing to you, I love you like a shark loves blood." "Ok… Esdeath-chan," Tatsumi takes off his pants and then he under garment, and Esdeath smiled perversely and licked her lips, as she began to drawling him as he sat there smiling at her. _Looking at him is liking watching an entire city of hundreds of thousands being razed as its citizens are tortured and raped by my solders_ , she thought. "Esdeath-chan you are… sooo cute when you make that smile, I want drew that one several times over," he said smiling blushingly. "Haaa… you will have your chance when I'm done honey," she said as she continued to draw.

Eventually, she finished her drawling and showed him, it was quite good, and he said "Esdeath-chan you're really good at drawling." "Yes I am honey, now you, come back to me, we should have a little fun." "Fun… what type of fun Esdeath-chan?" he said blushingly. She too off her skirt and panties in one move and said, "Oh honey I want you inside me, now come to me my love." "But Esdeath-chan what if you get pregnant, then we would be in a lot of pain, did you bring protection?" "We could always use our mouths on each other, would that make you feel safer?" "Yes Esdeath-chan, I am curious" he smiled and came over to his lover, as she took off her bra. When he was within her reach she quickly pulled their naked bodies together and stuck her tongue into his mouth. She started stroking his root and stem, gently, he moaned a bit. This made her even more lustful, taking her tongue out of him she said "let's use the tent honey, it'll be more comfortable." She then picked him up and carried over, head against her face, as she cradled him with her arm, bring him to the tent. Tatsumi was blushing even more intensely and thought _I have never felt this loved before_. She gently placed her beloved down on the bed of her slain enemy. Esdeath went on top of him and gently brushed her hand across his face as they both blush. She said, "I love you," and she gently kissed him as she and her youthful beloved who responded smiling, "I love you too, Esdeath-chan." She smiled at him wildly and stated "now my love, we shall make love." Next she moved her lower half, over his face. Then she said, "I learned this from a book, just lick my womb with your cute tongue honey-bō." He blushed and opened his mouth as she press her lower lips against his upper lips, this time is tongue was in her mouth and to him she tasted strangely wonderful. She moaned and started to lick her lover's genitals, as he started to moan, then she started to use her hand on him, move her hand up and down slowly and gently.

He moaned loader and started to taste her delicious lower mouth and he slowly started to hear voices in his head, they said "DESTROY, VIOLATE, RAPE, DOMINATE!" they felt at home inside of him, and he flinted for a bit, as a liquid and more of the wonderful irony taste entered his mouth. Esdeath started to press her lower mouth against his upper mouth even harder, as she started on him with her mouth. They both started to moan and move their mouths in concert. He felt happy and content as did she, their thoughts seemed to synchronize. Their pace increased, moaning, moving, lusting, and loving. Neither of them had truly felt this loved before. Then they twitched in concert as they climaxed, pouring their love juices into each other.

She came of her beloved and laid herself back on top of him, kissing him on the lips, tasting her own blood. She smiled softly and started licking his face clean with her tongue. "Are the voices what you hear Esdeath-chan?" Tatsumi asked softly. "Yes, Tatsumi-bō its one of the side effects of my imperial arm," she said showing him her chest marking and then pointing to his new marking. "My power, is on your cute chest, Tatsumi-bō," Tatsumi blushed wildly as she said this and wondered at what Akame and the others would think worrying himself. But, Esdeath cradled his head in her breasts, as if she know what he was thinking and said "don't worry honey-bō, I love you and will protect you."

END OF FIRST ARC. This chapter is a rough draft and will add a bit more details latter, on the entire possibly.


End file.
